


Falling for the First Time

by sisabet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet





	Falling for the First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shalott (astolat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).



Originally published to LJ 8-20-07

 _ **New Vid! Falling for the First Time (SPN)**_  
This year I volunteered for the Vividcon Auction again. I'm still a bit hazy on why I thought for a second that I could pull it off, but there was a moment of insanity and I did and THANK GOD [](http://astolat.livejournal.com/profile)[ **astolat**](http://astolat.livejournal.com/)  bought me because she wanted me to make this particular vid and? Even better? The one challenging technical thing she wanted in this vid? She did herself. I love being owned by her! She rocks!

Seriously, this vid made itself. I just had to get out of the way and let the puppies frolic, or something.

Song: Falling for the First Time  
Artist: Barenaked Ladies  
Additional Footage by shalott (you will know it when you see it)  
Sam/Dean  
 _Puppies (not really but practically)!! And ice cream! and True Love! and Bromance(now with KISSING)! And HUGS! And Death! And Confusion (now with added Adorableness)! and WRESTLING! and Blue Steel! And SMILING (OMG THE SMILING)! and Bobby *is* lovely!_

 _Oh, and Dean mows a lawn._

 _One day I want to be able to say "Dean mows a lawn and Sam bakes a cake." but that is what season 3 is for, right? Cake-baking?_

 __Download[ here](http://sisavids.com/fallingforthefirsttime.avi)

 **ETA: as of 8-19-09, this vid is again available for download at the above link**

Big thanks to Luminosity, renenet and elynross for keeping me on the rails. HUGE EXTRA THANKS to shalott for making this my assignment. So NOT work, y'all.  So. Not. Work.

Hopefully, I've got my ftp issues worked out and can get my Club Vivid vid up soon as well (which is also a Supernatural vid. There is a theme here, I suspect).


End file.
